Yakko's Wish
by zackman1996
Summary: A re-do of a previous story due to chapter malfunction
1. Chapter 1

You might know this story. You might not. However, you should learn it very quickly. Most people see the Warner siblings as menaces to society. Some see them as completely mentally unbalanced and should be in an asylum. There are a small handful of people, however, who see them as misunderstood kids who were abused, neglected, and left for dead on a busy interstate in New England. That handful of people would be right. They're not fangirls or stalkers. They're average people like us. They have no ties to anything major; they just have a job, a family, a minor social life, a degree, and a few sick days and a tardy on their high school attendance record. This is a story of gruesome living conditions, abusive parents, sadness, depression, suicide, then happiness, gladness, and a loving family. Flame if you want, but if you do, I'll throw you off a cliff and leave you there like the Assbang you are. Think I won't? Try me asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

September 19th, 1986

My name is Yakko. I'm 6 years old and I live with my 3 year old brother Wakko, and my 4-month-old sister Dot. All I can think of is a poem. A girl named Sarah, no more than 3, getting killed by her own father. I kinda figure that, in THIS neighborhood, my so-called "parents" are going to do that before any scumbag on the street. My home…..nothing more than an old, worn-out apartment on 7th street in a ghetto in the old ToonTown district called "South Street". All I have to wait for is my mother, Jackie Warner, and my father, Frank Warner, to come home from whatever shithole they go to when we're home. I don't go to school, I read books, watch TV, and play cards with my little brother until they get home, then all things fun get put away and we get a beating, no food, and have to sleep in the stairs. One day, I hope to be famous, in an acting trio with my brother and sister. My mother is a drunk, smelly, really slutty, REALLY sleazy prostitute, and that's all there is to it. My father is a chain smoking, never-sober, moronic, and stupid con-man. Another thing, we look like a cross between a cat and a dog. My mother is a cat, and my father is a dog. All that we have had to eat this week was a corn flake for me, a chunk of bread for Wakko, and a shot glass with milk in it for dot. Wakko has a facial defect from all the beatings that causes his tongue to hang out constantly. My sister has a health problem. She has a trace amount of cancer. My parents spend hundreds on drinks, clothes, and other useless crap that always gets destroyed then thrown in the trash. They won't even front a cent for Dot's surgery or Wakko's facial reconstruction. Funny thing is…I saw a vision. A vision of us, with HUMAN parents and a HUMAN older brother. I hope for it. I just want to get away from my abusive parents. Will it EVER happen?


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later….

Author POV

"YOU WANNA LIVE HERE SHITBRAIN? THEN YOU ABIDE BY THE RULES ASSFUCK!" yelled Frank Warner to his youngest, Dot, when she asked why he and their mother beat and starved them. She then started to sob and that's when Jackie Warner walked in and punched her. "DON'T DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled. Wakko and Yakko walked in then tried to walk back to their rooms when their father yelled "HEY SHITHEADS! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Yakko and Wakko carefully walked forward and said in unison "Y-y-y-y-yes dad?" He yelled "TELL YOUR STUPID FUCK OF A SISTER WHY YOU ABIDE BY THE RULES!" He ALWAYS called their beating and starving of their own children "Abiding by the rules" Yakko answered "We abide by the rules because we do not allow any childish fun in this house." Jackie then said "Thank you dear…NOW GO AWAY BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE MOTHERFUCKING WINDOW!" They both silently, but quickly vanished off to their room. Dot was then thrown to the floor. She laid there until they're parents left.

Yakko's POV:

I couldn't stand it. They were beating Dot more than us. They beat us almost nearly as much as her, but still. So, after helping Dot back to our room, I came up with an idea. Make our parents abandon us on a freeway then run off into the distance. Find that family I had seen in that vision.

1 Month later….March 18th, 1996

Doctor: Congratulations Mrs. Halladay. You have a baby boy.

Mrs. Halladay: What do you think dear?

Mr. Halladay: Zack.

Mrs. Halladay: Zachary Robert Halladay. I like that.


	4. Chapter 4

10 years later….March 23rd, 2006

Author/Zack's POV:

I'm very happy. I just celebrated my birthday at fantasy land. I have Asperger's, but I'm fine with that. I got some new PlayMobil sets. I got to get pizza and soda all day. I'm now over a decade old. I love my home. I have loving parents, a nice apartment, a computer, 2 TVs, cable, a room to myself, a comfy bed, and a group of friends and classmates who enjoy my company. All I can say now is, "thank you god, please, though, give the same fortunes as me to other kids and remove any abusive parents and misfortunes."

Same time Yakko's POV:

Ok, today's the day. We behave against their rules so much we get thrown onto the freeway. Start in three, two, and one. Wakko runs out and eats all the food right in front of them. Dot runs out and gives them tons of verbal and physical abuse. I then stroll our casually and tell them "Fuck you assbrains. I got the education of a Ph.D. when you weren't home" They promptly grabbed us, threw us in the back of the truck, and drove onto I-70, where we found out they were going to kill us. So, we kicked open the tailgate, mooned them, and dove off, landing on the front of a Malibu and then running into the woods. We were gone. They would never find us. Now to find that family.


	5. Chapter 5

6 years later….June 27th, 2012, 12:48 AM.

"Mom can I go to the Drive-In with Matt this weekend?" I asked my mom, Claire Halladay. She was a beautiful woman. Still is, including her…..not even gonna go there. My father is a very nice, but very tired man. My cousin is a very energetic man who's willing to do anything with me as long as law, money, and time permit. I live in a nice house, which is bigger than the apartment. I have my own TV, Wii, Computer, iPod, Cable, Two DVD players (portable and standard), a cell phone, a turntable, a nice room, a good bed, two bling watched, a kindle fire, ton of LEGOs, two parents, a cousin, and an entire family who loves me. She said "Sure why not? I can't do it. I'm from an older generation; I grew up with the drive-in. You haven't really grown up with that retro novelty."

Same day, two hours later.

"Well, we're no longer being abused, we're being fed-"said Yakko "I'm hungry Yakko" said a familiar Liverpool accented voice. "You're ALWAYS hungry Asshat." said a smaller female voice. "All right turn on the damn lights so people can identify people OTHER than me" said Yakko. A little boy we'll call Jimmy turned on the switch. Here we see Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in 3 beds on the same side next to each other. "Anyway, what could be better than living here?" said Dot. "Having a family and another sibling" Yakko and Wakko said in unison. "I rest my case" said Dot.

A week later…

"Honey we're going to go adopt the Warners. You wanna come?" asked Mom. "Ha-ha you said-Oh never mind. Sure why not?" I said. I could DEFINETLY wait to meet the trio of menaces. But, then again, I had seen a small article in the Providence Journal. The Warner trio had been transferred to the nearest orphanage in Rhode Island after the Animaniacs, which after that they lived with their parents for about a week, which resulted in Jack and Frank committing suicide after finding out that these kids were not their bitches, but very annoying, very confident, very ANGRY kids who would kill them in a heartbeat. So, they were put in the Providence Orphanage. I had read about their abuse, their hardships, and then their fame and fortune, and then Yakko's crash after the Animaniacs ended and the bomb that was Wakko's Wish. Yakko would wander off, eventually going insane, trying to kill their Psychiatrist, Dr. Otto Scratchensniff, and then calming down. He was arrested, and then the charges were dropped after what Ol' Scratchy found out about what Plotz had done. Scratchy then threw Plotz into a dumpster behind a bar in a fit of rage that turned him from his mellow self into a monster. He didn't kill him, but he injured him severely. Now that all that had gone by, my parents were willing to take on the bundle of the Warners. I was kinda hoping this would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

A year later….June 27th, 2013.

"Is everyone packed?" Mom asked. "YEAH!" I yelled from my room upstairs. "YES!" yelled Dot from her room in the new addition. "YUP!" yelled Wakko from his room in the remodeled basement. "HELL YEAH!" yelled Yakko from my old room where he now resided. He had taken up fan fiction, like I had. I had gotten a new HP Envy 14 Beats edition, a new set of Beats by Dr. Dre Studio Headphones, a new iHome dock, a few new records, and a ton of money and gift cards. We were headed to the train station for our By-Train vacation to Las Vegas. We would be staying at the Golden Nugget. For my Birthday, I got a new iPod, a new HP Touchsmart PC, a new iMac, and a new Mercedes SLS from grandpa Buzz and Roseanne. I would drive in the SLS with Yakko. Dot and Wakko would ride in a Limo, and mom and dad would take the Camry. We arrived at the train station, got on the Northeastern Regional, got to DC, stopped at Chicago, Stopped at Los Angeles for a few hours, stopped over in Burbank, visited WB studios, grabbed a new idea for the Warners, and leaked it via my computer, a mini scanner, and my e-mail to wikileaks. Yakko was going to get his own car on his birthday; he was asking for a gently used Ford GT, if not, a late-model Mercedes would do. He asked me in our private roomette "Hey Zack, what was it like, having loving parents all your life?" I simply answered "It was nice. I hope you're happy being in our family. I consider you a member of the family since day 1. Now go to sleep." We arrived in Vegas about 3 days later. All we could say was, "Holy shit…NON STOP PARTAAAAAAYYYYY WOOOT!"

Thus ends our story. HP, Beats, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Mercedes, SLS, Ford GT, WB, Amtrak, Northeast Regional, Golden Nugget, Camry, iHome, and iPod belong to their respective owners. I only own my home, Frank and Jackie Warner, South Street Ghetto, 7th Street, and The vacation are all my design and I own them. Steal and get killed. Flame and get a tire in your butt. KTHXBAI.

Yakko: I got one last thing to say.

Me: Oh shit here we go…..

Yakko: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!

Wakko: I'm hungry Mom.

Dot: UGH YOU'RE HELPLESS AND CHILDISH! LET ME SLEEP MORONS! IT'S 1 AM!

Mom: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

Dad: *SNORT*

Matt: *Snore*

Me: Ok goodnight folks. Remember, child abuse is never good. Anyone who abuses ANY child should be killed.


End file.
